<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cream filled by brumel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366963">cream filled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel'>brumel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cursed Seal Sasuke, Double Penetration, F/M, Married Couple, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, one night, Sasuke's cursed self manifests itself in the couple's bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cream filled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the second part of "trouble" (which you can find in my oneshots series "if you were to stay with me"). cs!sasuke haunts sasuke and therefore meddle in his marriage with sakura. not that you need to read that part, because porn stands on its own and the plot is practically nonexistent.<br/>happy birthday sasuke 🥳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as she feared, Orochimaru did not help. His own powers are not enough to extract the poisonous power he let Sasuke's body consume for so many years. Or so he claims.</p><p>Her husband is resilient. The blood of the Uchiha clan flows through his veins, and the terrible childhood and hardships he's been forced to endure have made him invincible in her eyes. The troubled part of him has never been an obstacle in their married life, and despite how many times she assured him of that, he never seemed to believe her words.</p><p>She's witnessed Sasuke's anger. She's seen him break a man's arms to avenge her. But the man who wears her husband's face and walks towards her with red eyes, black ink around his throat almost scares her. </p><p>Her lover is still next to her, but the beast who's never been unleashed fully is at the foot of their bed, smiling darkly. Sasuke never looked at her this way.</p><p>"Is this a dream?" she asks quietly. </p><p>"If you want it to be."</p><p>He steps around the bed until she has to lift her head to look up at him. His fingers reach for her chin to bend it upwards, his pointy teeth showing as he smiles wide.</p><p>"Sasuke never accepted me. But you do," he murmurs.</p><p>"I love Sasuke-kun," she confirms, shivering as his fingers descend lower, red eyes never breaking contact, "I love every part of my husband."</p><p>"Of course you do," he purrs, "Turn around. Face your husband."</p><p>Her heart thumps as she complies, looking at her husband's peaceful face. Calloused hands find her tightened nipples, teasing the tips and sending shivers through her for core. </p><p>"Now, take his cock into your mouth."</p><p>She wants to protest. While Sasuke has taunted her in her sleep, she's never tried waking him up for her own needs. She thinks about red eyes staring down at her, his cock filling her as a reward for her obedience.</p><p>The covers are moved to reveal his naked form. Sasuke's breath is even in spite of his length filling the hollow of her fist, her hand stroking it slowly to bring it towards hardness. </p><p>"Sakura…"</p><p>She blushes, forgetting about her husband's double behind her, surely observing her with impatience. Her focus is on the cock stiffening as she strokes her lover expertly.</p><p>"Good girl," the voice praises tenderly, "You know what to do."</p><p>She nods. Her head sinks into her husband's lap, her tongue extending to lick at the cockhead, swirling it across the sensitive glands that never fail to make him jerk in impatience. She wrinkles her nose, detecting the bitter scent and flavour from the previous night on his skin. She's never been a fan of tasting herself.</p><p>For all his talents as a shinobi, her slumbering lover takes his time coming to his senses. His hips rise up, thrusting against her hungry mouth as he awakens with a gasp.</p><p>His cock is begrudgingly taken out from her mouth as he squints. </p><p>"Darling," she says in one breath. </p><p>Sasuke says nothing. Half dazed from sleep and pleasure, his mouth receives hers with languid movements of his tongue. </p><p>"Something is wrong." he tells her. His eyes sweep across the room. Her heart stutters when they land upon his reflection.</p><p>His reaction is immediate. He plans to slay the cursed part of him, but Sakura lunges forward to stop him.</p><p>His other self never loses his smile.</p><p>"Nothing can kill me. I am you, and you are me."</p><p>His scarlet eyes return to hers. Hungry, yearning for her. She's known since the second she saw him that he didn't mean danger, though his expressions chill her. </p><p>Still sitting atop his lap, her arm wraps around the other Sasuke's shoulder. Just like the man who shares her bed every night, this one reads her intentions well. She squirms as he crushes his mouth against hers, devouring her wet lips with an eagerness her husband has yet to show since he woke up.</p><p>"I want you. Both of you," she declares, holding their thrilled gazes.</p><p>One Sasuke secures her on his lap while the other fondles her breasts, her bottom. She would cry out if her mouth wasn't currently occupied with the latter's tongue. </p><p>Sasuke's cock is still hard against her. When her face turns to watch him, his eyes mirror hers, full of lust and affection—just as eager to connect with her. </p><p>She knows his kiss will be different. Deep and sensual. Before she can tilt her head and reach for the back of his head, his double wastes no time taunting her. His fingers test her wetness and rub between her pink curls, the stimulation enough to draw out a sharp cry from her lips.</p><p>"Shit. I'm going to enjoy this," the duplicate says as her walls clamp on his digits. The taunting pleasure is short-lived as she's taken away from Sasuke's grip to lie on the bed.</p><p>"Be careful with her," Sasuke growls.</p><p>"You're too soft. Sakura isn't as fragile as you think." </p><p>Sasuke protests, letting his double know that he's aware of his wife's strength. She can only watch with bewildered eyes as the two stare at each other intensely, then look back at her shivering form.</p><p>"I'll take care of her," the owner of the red eyes says.</p><p>Sasuke and Sakura watch as her husband's double crawls between her legs. Orochimaru's mark spreads over his back, the seal threatening to eat him up. He must be suffering. She widens the gap between her legs to offer him warmth. </p><p>Her eyes dart fleetingly to her husband who observes with impassive eyes, wondering what he'll make of this. The mattress sinks under his weight as he chooses to lie on his side next to her. </p><p>She wants to kiss him, but her attention is caught by her husband's shadow kneeling, seizing her thighs and raising them up. She flushes as his eyes devour her hungrily.</p><p>"Wait," she says weakly as she understands what he's about to do. His face plunges between her thighs, and the first lick makes her cry out. Her husband's hand slithers over her throat, caresses her torso with the stealthiness of a snake. She feels herself trembling under the provocation of his palms and the electrifying bliss of a tongue dancing across her folds. </p><p>A small whine is stolen from her mouth as Sasuke's tongue leaves her sex. Instead, she feels herself burning with need when the appendage descends lower. </p><p>In seven years of marriage, she has had the chance to accept Sasuke's thick cock in that unusual place. It had been wonderful, and her husband had made sure to prepare her thoroughly for his girth. She will never forget how he probed that place patiently and kissed her over and over, until pleasure replaced pain.</p><p>The amount of times they've engaged in this sort of sex could be counted on one hand. Right now, the tip of his tongue stabs until she yields, his mouth curves over her back entrance, kissing and licking the slick and tender rim in an attempt to loosen her up.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun…!"</p><p>Sasuke's burning chest bumps against her tender skin. He fondles her breast, alternating between the right mound and the left, thumbing her aching nipples. The hand that isn't pulling at his twin's raven spikes goes for the back of his head, finally earning the kiss she's been longing for. </p><p>"I…I love you," she tells him without thinking.</p><p>Sasuke smiles at her, and her eyes never leave his as she senses fingers stretch her rim. A few licks and gasps wrenched from her throat, and the image of her cursed husband rises from between her thighs.</p><p>Kisses press over the tender skin of her belly, the underside of her breasts. Her body thrums in excitement as her husband's double sits against the headboard, his cock throbbing for her touch. She knows what he wants from her. Her hand encircles it and her mouth encases the head, wetting the organ and preparing it for her.</p><p>Her hair is tucked behind her ear as he sighs and jerks his hips towards her mouth. His lack of control is unlike her husband's everlasting discipline. She's had to beg Sasuke to fuck her mouth several times before, but he never indulged. Let him watch and learn.</p><p>The owner of the cock in her mouth groans as her head bobs in his lap. </p><p>"That's enough," he taps her bottom, causing her to look up, "I want to come with your tight ass around my cock."</p><p>Picturing it makes her clench in impatience. He motions for her to sit backwards on his thighs and she does, taking a glimpse between her legs at his length wet with her saliva. All her previous bravery melts away as she thinks of putting that thing—as familiar as she is with it—inside her backside. </p><p>The cock in her grip is identical to Sasuke's. And yet, if it were him, it would be different. She wants his sweet touches as she rides him, she wants to stare into his loving eyes as he fills her.</p><p>She can feel both Sasuke's expectant gazes as the tip of his cock bumps against her entrance. Once, twice, she attempts to descend on him. It takes a little help from Sasuke's fingers that makes her almost squeak in embarrassment for her to welcome him into her. </p><p>The position is too intense. He feels too big like this, and she feels like he might tear her apart as he positions her to nearly lie down over his chest. She's never felt so unsexy. Regardless of her predicament, Sasuke's expression doesn't change. If anything the lust and admiration for her intensifies as he strokes her hips and belly in an attempt to soothe her discomfort.</p><p>"Sakura," he calls. </p><p>Her face is burning as she observes him bow his head, his tongue peeking between his lips to lick her aching nipples. She almost shouts and trembles under the welcome stimulation, stifling the noise against his mouth as he captures her lips.</p><p>As she's being dropped down on the body underneath her, forced to take more of his double's cock, her husband's fingers are at her sex, circling her clit and drawing a sharp cry from her lips.</p><p>Their limbs untangle as Sasuke taps on her waist, and suddenly her body is being lifted to face her husband, placing her on his lap. </p><p>There are two sets of hands running over her skin, squeezing, caressing her, but what placates her heart rate is Sasuke's masculine scent filling her nostrils, the sensation of his soft spiky ends tickling her skin as he kisses it.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun…"</p><p>She hears a chuckle from behind her ear. One nip on her lobe makes her mewl and smile in anticipation. Her husband's shadow does not appreciate being ignored.</p><p>"If I'd known two cocks would make you this excited, I would have come out of this shell sooner."</p><p>Sasuke growls for him to shut up under her, and the next thing she knows a hand gropes her breast, her ass suddenly under pressure to open wide again.</p><p>Her husband's eyes are on her. Watching her from underneath, his hand strokes her belly, her thigh.</p><p>Fingers find her wet folds, thumb her nub. Her eyes shut and her thighs tremble as she tries to make sense of the two bodies covering her front and her back, the hands fondling and jostling her flesh. </p><p>Another cock enters her. Sasuke's. It's identical to the one already inside her, but it doesn't feel as uncomfortable. Her waist is being pulled forward as she moans with contentment at his length filling her, feeling so full with the one already stretching her. </p><p>"Fuck. I could come just from this," she hears her husband's double say. </p><p>The thought of his seed flooding that particular place makes her clench, making him hiss in response. </p><p>His dick stays still inside her. Despite having received the pleasure of her mouth, her husband also paces himself. His teeth clench as she creates a mighty vice around his length, his eyes focused on the hypnotizing sway of her breasts above him.</p><p>While the pair builds a powerful rhythm, one that makes her body sing with pleasure and fills the bedroom with sinful sounds, Sakura bites her lips to stifle her cries. Her nails sink into her husband's torso as the tender skin of her backside meets his double's pelvis—who has long grown impatient with her Sasuke's benevolence and favored an almost punishing rhythm.</p><p>"It's too much," she moans, squeezed between the two, her cheeks red and burning hot from the pleasure, "Sasuke-kun!"</p><p>It really is—the novelty and immorality of letting them fill both of her holes, listening to their pleasured groans as she struggles against the onslaught of sensations makes her clunt clench uncontrollably. </p><p>Both men seem to feel it. Sasuke's hands hold onto her hips as his cock repeatedly stabs into her—wracking her body with tremors—all the while the one in her ass thrusts against her rippling asscheeks.</p><p>"Hn! Ahn! I'm…!"</p><p>One hand holds onto her throat, squeezing it.</p><p>"That's it, cum for us.."</p><p>And she does. Screaming, her muscles and limbs giving out, her hair covering Sasuke's face as she falls on him. She allows herself a moment to breathe, the corners of her lips lifting, elated to feel Sasuke's large hands on her sides.</p><p>"You don't know it, dear wife, but the little show you gave us almost drove Sasuke to his limit," she hears Sasuke's melodious voice say.</p><p>"Shut up," growls Sasuke, his hands squeezing the flesh of her butt and making her squeal as he brings his hips up, jolting her body between them, "Move and finish already."</p><p>"Hmpf."</p><p>Sakura expects him to rebel, like he's done so well since the beginning of this encounter. Since the beginning of their marriage, even, manifesting his presence in their bed or outside, giving her a taste of the darkness inside Sasuke's heart. The two of them are linked—of that she's been sure. Not one can live without the other. </p><p>If her dear husband is at the limit, so is his copy stirring behind her. She attempts to look over her shoulder, but his hand pushes against the back of her neck, pinning her against Sasuke's hard body.</p><p>"No peeking," he chides, and she knows he's grinning behind her back.</p><p>His erection plunges back into her, shaking her core. The ends of her hair touch Sasuke's dazzling features as she floats above him, gasping from the assault of both erections stretching her insides.</p><p>Sasuke's dark eyes hold her gaze, and then stare at her lips as his face twists in surrender. His hips jerk against her own, his cock kissing the entrance of her womb as her form quivers, her fingers fumbling with her sex and circling her clit.</p><p>She comes for the second time as Sasuke's warmth floods her sex, her entire form squirming on top of him. With him, his double could not handle her gripping body. Sakura pants as she feels him slam into her—fast, swallow thrusts that rock her body onto the one underneath hers, and to her relief he doesn't pull out as he fills her with hot semen.</p><p>She can't stop trembling. Sasuke's breath hits her collarbone as she trembles, turning her head and hoping to see what the second man looks like undone.</p><p>But he is gone. Her eyes grow wide as she looks at the empty space where he once was, the only proof of his past presence spilling between her legs onto the sheets.</p><p>Sasuke kisses her shoulder, fondles her side, perhaps attempting to bring her attention back to him.</p><p>"He's gone," she says softly, staring down at her Sasuke's placid face.</p><p>"Good. You're mine," he says seriously.</p><p>Her cheeks burn as she hugs him against her, strokes his cheek and kisses him.</p><p>"I'm yours...and his at the same time. I will always love you even at your worst."</p><p>Sasuke looks at her. He stares for a long time and hums, probably mediating on that notion.</p><p>An idea comes to her, her body still heated from the stimulation she received.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun.."</p><p>Sasuke makes a noise against her, giving her his attention.</p><p>"Can you…" she blushes, presses her cheek against his shoulder, "For how long can you summon clones?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>